


Too Cute

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: Yoosung teaches you how to play LOLOL





	

“Okay, so if I press SHIFT then V I can do a special attack yes?”

“Yup!”

I took in a deep breath and pressed the two keys. The character in the game raised her staff and a beam of gold light annihilated the enemies. “WHOOHOOHOOOO!” I threw my hands in the air. “I did it!”

Yoosung laughed as he ruffled my hair. “You did. But uh… remember this is only level 10.”

“It’s the small victories in life Yoosung.” I pouted as I returned my hands to the keyboard. We finally had the chance to hang out with each other now that the party was over. Although even after that Yoosung’s schedule was busy with trips to the hospital and optometrist. This morning we had enjoyed a visit to the park and did some light window shopping. Yoosung was still trying to adapt to his hurt right eye. It pained him to look at bright lights and sometimes his eye would dry out and feel irritated and itchy. So here we were, me learning how to play LOLOL and him playing with my hair and looking at me like I was the only person in his world.

“Maybe we should have lunch first.” Yoosung glanced at his phone.

I checked mine as well. “WHOAH! Damn I didn’t even realize how fast the time went by.”

Yoosung chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen. “Yeah LOLOL does that to you.”

I stood up to stretch, my muscles cramping and popping. “Yeah. Time flies when you’re with the one you love.”

There was a clatter.

“Whoah. You okay?” I ran to the kitchen.

“Y-yeah. I was just…surprised.” He stammered as he picked up a pan. I noticed a heavy blush.

“Still surprised?” I giggled as I walked up to him. “Okay let me make this clear.” I grabbed his cheeks brushing some hair out of his face. “I love you Yoosung. I loooove you so so so much! Every day I wish to be in your arms and to see you smile.” I kissed his cheek. As I pulled away I noticed he looked ready to explode. His cheeks were searing hot and his lips were trembling.

“T..T…T…T…”

_Uh oh. Did he short circuit?_

“Too cute~!!!” He grabbed me into a tight hug as he kissed my cheeks and forehead. “Gaaa~aah. I know we said it to each other often on the phone but Gaaa~aah! Too cute.” He tightened his hug as he kissed the corners of my mouth.

“H-help! Getting squ-squeezed to death~”

“Oh sorry.” Yoosung brushed my hair aside as he leaned in to kiss me. “Still you’re too cute. The way you concentrated on the game. The way your eyes gleamed when you used spells. The way you patiently let me teach you. Your laugh,” he kissed my forehead, “your happiness,” then moved his soft lips to my cheek, “your smile,” his lips lightly brushed over mine, “you slender fingers.” He brought my hand to his lips and licked my fingers. “And your cute voice.” He leaned down lightly kissing my neck brushing over a spot that made my gasp. “Yes, I really love that voice.” He looked back into my eyes staring intently. “I really love you.”

My eyes locked into his. The damaged eye slightly faded…almost dead. But it didn’t bring him down. He smiled and always spoke of how beautiful I was. Even without his glasses he would say I was his one and only.

“Thank you.” My eyes teared up.

“Don’t cry.” Yoosung smiled as he kissed my cheek. “It…this is kind of embarrassing…but it took a lot of courage for me to do that.”

“Too cute. You are too cute two.” I chuckled as I wiped my eyes. “You…you’re love is so strong for me. I feel so happy. I’ve never ever felt this way before. I feel at peace.”

Yoosung let out a hum of happiness. “Me too.”

_Fin~_


End file.
